


Regret

by Elenhin



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/pseuds/Elenhin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another challenge given by the ever talented Aramirandme81, based on her One Word at a Time series, </p>
<p>the word was Regret, the line was; The host of the chat show is asking his guest what is his greatest regret, Olaf is the only one close enough to catch Anders’ whispered: “Being born.”</p>
<p>And this is the story I came up with on the subject. </p>
<p>All honor due to Aramirandme81 for allowing me to do this still... :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aramirandme81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/gifts).



Regret

 

The host of the chat show is asking his guest what is his greatest regret, Olaf is the only one close enough to catch Anders’ whispered: “Being born.”

 

He turns his head, but then Axl says something before he has the chance to speak, and suddenly the others are all laughing.

 

“Anders?” he starts slowly once they have quieted down.

 

“What?” his grandson looks up, a confused look on his face, but Olaf thinks it is because he never meant for anyone to hear him.

 

“What did you say?” he prods softly. Mike looks up, frowning as he glances their way.

 

“Nothing,” he shook his head.

 

“Anders?” Olaf hadn’t liked the tone of his voice. He never had had any reason to worry before, but Anders wasn’t known for making good decisions when something was wrong. If he was depressed it was fully possible he might do something foolish, something very foolish.

 

“Pass the crisps grandpa,” Axl cut in, stretching as far as he could to try and reach the elusive bag of crisps.

 

“What is the matter with that guy anyway?” Ty made a disgusting look as he watched the guy in the chair.

 

“Never mind, get some more beer will you?” Mike urged and Anders stood. Going to the fridge he came back and passed out the bottles before sinking down on the couch again. This time he sat on the other side of Ty who shifted to give him room and Olaf frowned.

 

He was as per usual a little too stoned to be completely sure of things, which normally was how he prefered things to be, but this time he wished his head was a little more clear.

 

There had been something in his voice that he did not like at all, but looking across Ty at his second oldest grandson now he could not detect anything wrong.

 

He knew that meant nothing at all though, Anders was a master at hiding those things.

 

Sighing he vowed to talk to him as soon as he could, but he knew that could be hard. Anders has always been very good at avoiding talks he do not want to have. He’s very good at hiding too, even if he do not really go anywhere. It makes Olaf wish he could get Mike to help him, becuase Mike can find out what’s wrong, and he can find Anders to start with.

 

Mike however do not really understand that there is a problem, which brings Olaf to the office where he finally manages to find Anders. His grandson is busy tapping away at a keyboard, and Olaf literally have no idea what he is doing. Computers is something he has not yet quite wrapped his head around. He remembers Anders talking about some world wide web or something, but he still haven’t found it even if he’s spent some time poking around the computer, and even tried the internet. Apparently Anders does not have it installed.

 

“Do you have a minute?” he asks now, noting the empty glass on Anders’ desk. Sometimes he wonders if Anders would drink less if he had been a better example to him. It’s the only time he wishes he had never drank so much or viewed drugs so liberating. It’s a lesson Anders learned a little too well for his comfort.

 

“Not really,” hammering away at the keyboard Anders grabs a breath spray, and after spraying some in his mouth closes the lid on the laptop. “I’ll be back later Dawn,” he throws over his shoulder.

 

“Anders wait, we need  to talk,” Olaf tries, but Anders is already gone.

 

All Olaf can do is sigh and lean against the wall.

 

“Anything I can do for you?” Dawn frowns as she approaches.

 

“How is he, really?” Olaf decides to trust her. “We don’t see him a lot, and he never talks to us, but I got the feeling that maybe something was wrong.”

 

“Not that I know,” Dawn shrugs. “What exactly do you think is wrong? He usually can’t hide anything from me, even if he tries.”

 

“I’m not really sure if he seems happy anymore,” Olaf admit. “I’m worried maybe he isn’t.”

 

“He seems as happy as he has ever been to me,” Dawn says.

 

Olaf feels his heart sink and his years weigh him down, realizing that is the problem. Anders is as happy now as he has ever been.

 

That is the worst part of it all.

  
The End


End file.
